He who controls the Unicorn
by Rowenna MacLeod
Summary: The Pharaoh Yami had help in using his powers to lock the shadow realm away within the items. Chapter 7 is updated! And I'm STILL working on 8! RR Please
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare of Two Hearts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish to hell that I did cause I'd be RICH!! I do however own my original character. *evil grin* Now, now....You'll have to wait to know her name!! Please R/R so I know if you like this fic. Go easy on me please.....this is my first story!  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare of Two Hearts  
  
Long ago in an age of forgotten wonders....  
  
The Egyptian sky was all ablaze with the battle raging in and above the city. The people living there had begun to wonder if anyone could save them from the Shadow Realm. Their hopes and prayers directed at the palace and to their Pharaoh and his Priests. The time of the last stand was at hand.  
  
A young woman stood in the shadows of a building, near the center of the city. She looked up at the coming sunset with tears in her emerald eyes. "I just hope I can find enough strength to do this," she thought to herself. A breeze was kicking up embers now. Their glow as fiery as her flame kissed hair. She wore a lightweight fabric draped around her slender body. As the breeze ruffled it she felt her powers stir. "How am I to deal with the cost of this battle?" she wondered. Being the last remaining Unicorn alive, she would go on. Her powers could protect her as long as she did not deplete them to the point of death.   
  
Walking away from her cover she slowly eased down the deserted streets. The palace came into view, its majestic towers hidden by smoke. Again she paused, tears swelling in her eyes. She pushed all thoughts of the past and her life away with a thought: "He cannot do this without your help. The Pharaoh was willing to risk his life for his people. It is my destiny that is linked to his. I MUST do this. For Him." Tears were now streaming down her face as she walked on.  
  
**Flashback: 4 years earlier**  
  
A young woman clothed in rags was dragged from the ship, her heavy chains rattling as they kicked up dust. Her green eyes huge as she took in her strange surroundings. She had never seen such a place. It was so hot here. She was used to the cold, damp land of her birth. Exhausted from her ordeal she felt herself beginning to swoon. One of her guards gave a grunt just before she felt herself being lifted onto his shoulder. She gave in and let the darkness take her.  
  
When she awoke it was to the sound of several voices speaking in the strange tongue as the ones on the ship. Gathering her strength she tapped into her power and was able to understand them. One of the voices grew closer and she realized she must have moved. They knew she was awake. "The head of the guard claimed she took down a dozen of his men on her own before they managed to knock her out," the closest voice said. "Sire, please, we must lock her up until we know more about this great power she yields. It is for your own protection as well as that of your people."   
  
"Sire?" she thought. "This one must be some kind of ruler here. If only my head would stop pounding and I could just concentrate on getting myself out of here in one piece. Still, I sense something. I just cannot focus on its source." She felt the world starting to spin. Taking a deep breath helped.  
  
"My brother you worry to much," a new voice said. "She is just a slip of a girl. Whatever happened to the men I find it hard to believe she made happen. What do you think my son?"  
  
"Another one!" she thought. "I just can't gather enough strength to fight them. I just want to wake up from this nightmare."  
  
From right by her ear came a deep voice that sent tiny chills down her spine. "She is awake and listening to us. If she was a magic user she would have attacked by now. Yet, I do sense something from her." Arms were gently lifting her up and the world spun again. Then she herself lying back on soft cushions. "It's alright." Again that deep voice spoke to her. "No one will harm you here. Your safe within the palace walls." Slowly opening her eyes, she was stunned to find violet eyes gazing back at her. He was very close and he was very handsome. There was a glint in his eyes that did funny things to her insides.   
  
"Oh my!" she thought, feeling a blush creeping up her face. "Those eyes look like they are reading my soul. Such a strange feeling this is. Why do I get the impression that everything will be alright? I have enough strength to sense he will not hurt me or let anyone else do so." He smiled at her again, his gaze traveling over her body. "OHH!! Why does this have to feel so right? Here I am stuck in a foreign land without any forest to protect me. And a very handsome young man staring at me with eyes the color of the heather back home." The image that thought conjured up brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry." the man said. "Your safe here. I promise you no one shall harm you while I'm around." He took notice that she understood his words and continued. "My name is Yami. My Father rules as Pharaoh in these lands. I've ordered some food and drink so just rest till it arrives." He raised his hand to her face and gently wiped away her remaining tears. "So beautiful," he said as if in a daze. It was the last thing she heard before drifting off into sleep.  
  
**Present**  
  
Suddenly a blast went off to the left of her. As she darted clear she felt it. The intense cold descended onto her. It could only mean that she was nearing her target. Evil always gave her a chill. A Unicorn can sense Evil when it is near. Another blast to her right this time and it was accompanied by a shill scream. Another life lost to this evil. Darkness could not be allowed to rule the land. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she breathed out her eyes opened. Her eyes glowed a bright blue as her powers rose. A great, golden winged dragon flew overhead. "Concentrate," she said aloud. Reaching out to the dragon with her mind she willed it to stop its attack. At first it did not listen, firing another volley into the city. Trying again she asked it to stop. The dragon turned and was now heading back toward her. Two other giant creatures now approached. They too had heard her call.   
  
But the darkness of Evil had sensed her too. Figures drew near to where she stood. The creatures she still controlled waited for command. Again she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to summon the others: "Please hurry! The time draws near and I cannot hold out if they attack." The servants of the Shadow Realm slowly encircled their prey. Opening her eyes the woman was shocked at their numbers. More than two dozen men closed in. She caught sight of some of the villagers who were hiding from the attacks. Their eyes grew wide as they saw her, recognition showing in their faces. It was quickly replaced by a look of sadness and fear. "They know" she thought. Turning away she came face to face with her enemy. Engulfed in a massive cloak, his features concealed but for his eyes. The Dark Sorcerer.  
  
"You cannot win woman!!" shouted the cloaked man. "Your powers are no match for the vast darkness of the Shadow Realm!" Looking him straight in the eye she calmly said, "Light always overcomes darkness." The woman then raised up both arms to the darkened sky. All around her the wind rose, whipping her hair about her slender body. An intense glow was forming around her as she tapped into the heart of her power. She started to float several feet into the air while below a group of newcomers was assessing the situation. It was the Pharaoh along with his Priests. Behind them up a battered group of warriors. The woman opened her eyes and gazed down at the Pharaoh, memorizing every feature that she could. Though not tall he still stood taller than her. His hair an odd mix of red tones and blond bangs. His eyes were a seductive shade of violet which now pleaded silently for her to stop. "I'm sorry my love, but this has to be. I can help you win this. Use you power to control me. Only through me can you defeat them!"  
  
"I understand," the Pharaoh said, his gaze never once leaving hers. The true depth of his love for her laid bare for her to see. She watched as the white glow of his power grew around him. His loyal Priests a bit further back, chanting some form of spell. The light grew in its intensity until she could no longer make out their forms. Suddenly a shaft of light latched onto her body. The force was nearly too much for her to bear. She could no longer control her actions as the Pharaoh harnessed her power. As she looked on, seven orbs of light swirled around the enemy. Trying in vein to take control of the creatures once more, the Dark Sorcerer raised his staff to fend off the swirling orbs of light. It was no use.  
  
A shudder went through her as the force of power was increased. The waiting creatures stirred, turning to face the Dark Sorcerer. The Pharaoh was focusing an attack of all three creatures, who are the strongest of the shadow games. The sky was suddenly filled with a white hot light as the three unleashed their combined attack. The woman held her breath as she looked on from above. The dust began to clear and she could make out the seven glowing orbs once more. But what was impossible to imagine was that the Dark Sorcerer had survived the attack! She looked to where the Pharaoh stood, his Priests still chanting their spell. If he was shocked he concealed it well, for his features remained that of confidence. As the glowing orbs closed in around the Dark Sorcerer once more, she felt her power surge once more. The glow from the orbs diminished to revel the seven millennium items of power.  
  
"NO!!" she cried out to the Pharaoh. "Please don't do this Yami! You know they are too powerful to handle alone!" Understanding what he was about to do, she tried to break the bond of shared power. It was no use. She was to weak to resist him.  
  
His husky voice filled her head, "Don't worry mò cridhe.** You will survive this. Did I not promise to always take care of you? This is how it must happen. Our destinies can only be followed, not changed. This is not the end."  
  
"B'fhearr leam fhein fhulang."** came her reply. He gave her no chance to act though. She gasped as a strong surge of energy ran through her body. Her eyes swam with tears as she felt her heart squeeze in her chest. With one final glance the Pharaoh called on her power to end this war. All she could do was watch from where she was.  
  
The Pharaoh summoned all his power by tapping into the woman's love for him. He deeply regretted having to hurt her but there was no other way except her death. He could not live with the thought of her lying dead in some tomb because of his use of her power. Instead he summoned the strength to lock away all of the Dark Sorcerer's powers within the millennium items. But to do this he must also be trapped. To save her he would. There was another reason but he could not bring himself to think on it. They would go on. His people would be safe. His spirit could watch over them. "I call upon the powers of the unicorn! Lock away this evil from the world where it can do no more harm. I ask to banish it back to the Shadow Realm!"   
  
A blinding golden light engulfed the area. Long minutes passed by until the light began to fade. All that remained was the woman. With little strength left she looked around her. There was no sign of the Pharaoh or his Priests. The Dark Sorcerer had vanished as well, along with the creatures he tried to destroy them with. The Pharaoh had done it. The Shadow Realm was sealed. The seven items dropped from the air, landing near her feet. She collapsed on the ground and stared at the puzzle item.  
  
"Tha mi cumail suil ort."** whispered a husky voice. That was when she knew!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" she cried out as she surrendered to the blackness of sleep.  
  
.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**  
  
mò cridhe = my heart; Scottish Gaelic  
  
B'fhearr leam fhein fhulang = I would rather suffer this myself  
  
Tha mi cumail suil ort = I am watching you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well?? Shall I continue posting this fic? Please Review it and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Trials We All Face

Yami: Woah!!  
  
Me: That bad?  
  
Twilight: Hahahah! You left him speechless!  
  
Yami: I never would have guessed you could write like that.  
  
Me: *Blushes*  
  
Twilight: *pouts* I thought I get to be with Marik in this one?!?  
  
Yami: Why go for him when you could have a good guy like me? *strikes hero pose*  
  
Twilight: *rolls eyes* I'm just a sucker for a bad boy! *sigh*  
  
Marik: hmmmm....This could be fun!  
  
Me: Spare me the details! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish to hell that I did cause I'd be RICH!! I do however own my original characters, Twilight and Sarah. Please R/R so I know if you like this fic.   
  
Me: OK Just for a reference this chapter takes place around the time Yugi solves the puzzle. I'll warn you right now that I LOVE to stick flashbacks into my stories. They make explaining things a lot easier. So here we go for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The Trials We All Face   
  
Isle of Skye, Scotland...  
  
"Why on earth do I have to be the one to do this?" Sarah MacLeod asked herself for the hundredth time, a hint of a Scottish burr in her voice. "It's not like your gonna wake up anyway. I could just sneak out and be home before Da gets back. Oh my God, listen to me, I'm talking to you like you could hear me. I don't need this."   
  
She was dressed in skin hugging black pants with a low cut maroon peasant blouse. Her blond hair was long and straight, falling nearly to her waist. Her black hiking boots completed the outfit. There was a crash from the center of the room. Looking around the room quickly, her bright blue eyes widened as she noticed what had fallen. On the floor lay her teacup, shattered into a dozen or so pieces.  
  
"What in the world made that fall?" she wondered outloud.  
  
Walking up to the mess, she stole a glance at the woman she was charged to watch over today. Up on the slab lay a red haired woman of about eighteen years of age. Sarah knew the woman was a heck of a lot older than that. Her family had been charged with guarding this secret for thousands of years. The MacLeod clan in general seemed to have many encounters with members of The Third Race. Though she did not know the whole story of how the woman came to this place, Sarah knew that she was the only remaining Unicorn in existence. Where she came from or why she slept this long was mystery to her. Her Da was not as concerned as some about passing on the history lesson.   
  
A low sigh reached Sarah's ears and she gasped as she realized what was happening. Up on the slab the woman began to stir. Sarah was in complete shock. This was going to ruin her plans to sneak out for the afternoon. Worse, she would have to tell her Da about this. Glancing back she noticed the woman was struggling to sit up.  
  
"W-where a-am I?" came a shaky whisper. The woman moaned and lay back down on the slab. Turning her head she saw Sarah staring at her with wide eyes. "Please, t-tell me w-where am I?"  
  
Snapping out of her gaze, Sarah rushed up to the woman and helped her to sit up. "Take it easy; I'll help you over to the settee." This comment earned her a startled look. Gathering her courage, Sarah asked "What is your name?"  
  
"Twilight" was the reply.   
  
"I'm Sarah. Sarah MacLeod." She smiled at Twilight, not nearly as afraid as she had been. There was something calming about the woman. "Your safe here. When my Da gets home I'm sure he will no what to do."  
  
"Where am I?" Feeling as if she should remember something, Twilight glanced at her surroundings. The girl's name jogged a memory of something, but she could not hold onto it. There was also a faint noise drifting through an open window. "Is that music I hear?"  
  
Sarah listened and could hear nothing. She was about to tell Twilight that she could not hear any music when a faint song of someone's bagpipes drifted through the window. Smiling, she replied "I hear it now. That's just our neighbor Angus. He loves to play the pipes. As for where you are, well your on the Isle of Skye. Its an island off the West coast of Scotland. Would you like to see? It's such a rare site when you can see very far. Normally there is a heavy mist."  
  
With her arm about Twilight's shoulders, Sarah steered her toward the open window. The closer they got the more it occurred to her that her new friend was getting stronger. No longer pale and sickly as when she first woke up. Now she wondered what powers the Unicorn possessed. Fairytales made them out to be pure innocence and goodness. Sarah had read one whereas long as the Unicorn remained in his/her forest the forest would stay in enteral Spring. Then there was the one where they had the power to cure any illness with a touch of their horns. Looking over at Twilight she wondered about the horn part. Bangs covered her forehead so Sarah could not tell if the mark was there or not.  
  
"I've heard that music before, but I just can not recall from where." Twilight whispered to the wind. Turning back to Sarah she pleaded, "Please if you know anything about me I MUST know! I feel as though I have forgotten some large part of my life." Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes as she sank to the floor.  
  
Sarah rushed over to her and on impulse gave she gathered Twilight into her arms to try and soothe some of the woman's pain away. She could only guess at what she was going through. How does one cope with loosing your memory?  
  
"Don't worry, please, it's going to be OK. I'll go call my Da right now and he will know what to do. Just stay right here." Sarah rushed to the table and grabbed the phone. Hoping her Da had his phone turned on, she glanced at Twilight to make sure she was alright. She was staring at the phone like it was on fire.  
  
"Da it's me. Listen are you ...... oh you are? .... good cause your not gonna believe this. OK ... bye." Putting the phone down she explained, "He is just pulling up now so let's go meet him."  
  
"What was that box? How can a box hold a person?" Twilight's mind was full of questions. How could one hold a person's soul inside a box without the use of magic? Is Sarah a sorcerer? Yet, even with all these questions she followed the girl out of the room to meet her Father. They both descended the main staircase just as a a tall, dark haired man entered through the front door. He was dressed in black, twill pants with an argyle sweater. She noticed him regarding her with warm brown eyes.  
  
Duncan MacLeod thought something looked familiar about his daughter's new friend. Then it hit him. The sleeping Unicorn! Awake! "You've awakened!" It was a statement, not a question. "Sarah, did you do something?" Knowing his daughter like he did, Duncan wondered if she had somehow awakened her.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to deny him, then thought better of it. Twilight then spoke up for her. "Your daughter has done nothing. She has been very kind to me."  
  
Seeing the way this girl protected Sarah was an eye opener for Duncan. He knew his daughter did not have many friends and the ones she did have were nothing to brag about. Maybe in this girl, she has found a true friend.  
  
"Well then, I guess we need to come up with a good story about where you came from," coming to a decision. "Unless you have someplace to go, you shall remain here as our guest. I'm Duncan MacLeod. Let's get you some food and we'll sit down and talk."  
  
"Thank you. And my name is Twilight, Twilight MacLeod," she revealed as she followed them to the kitchen. "I only wish I could remember the rest of my life. My name seems to be the only part I can recall."  
  
As the three of them sit, Twilight decides she will stay with them. Only until she regains her memory, for she has no wish to impose on them any longer than is necessary. Duncan argues that since she has no family and her last name is the same as theirs she should join the family. As his daughter. They argued back and forth on the issue for hours. Sarah looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight.  
  
"Da, can we finish this in the morning? It's late and its been a long day for us all."  
  
"Will you show Twilight up to the guest room then?" Duncan asked. As Sarah nodded he remembered what his "news" was. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I've been given a new assignment at work. Don't you girls get to used to living here because we might end up moving soon." He waited for the news to sink in.  
  
"WHAT??!? WHERE?" Sarah was in shock.  
  
"Japan" Duncan calmly replied.  
  
"Where is this Japan?" Twilight wanted to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: OK, OK! I know it's short!  
  
Twilight: Well at least you graced the readers with my name. Thats a start.  
  
Yami: Can we eat now? You've starved us all just so you could finish this.  
  
Marik: Roasted Pharaoh anyone?  
  
Yami: Watch it Marik!  
  
Marik: Oooohhhhhh!! I'm just sooo scared! NOT!!  
  
Me: ARGH!! SHUT UP AND LET'S GO EAT! Bye for now! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Move Toward Destiny

Twilight: *snuggles up on Marik's lap* OK you can continue now.  
  
Marik: Are you comfortable Twi?  
  
Twilight: Yes, Thank you!  
  
Marik: mmmm  
  
Yami: Can we hear the next chapter already?  
  
Marik: Poor Pharaoh has nobody to snuggle with. HAHAHA  
  
Me: OK Yami I'll let you read the next chapter if I can sit in your lap.  
  
Yami: Deal  
  
Marik: *mutters curse in Egyptian*  
  
Me: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish to hell that I did cause   
  
I'd be RICH!! I do however own my original characters, Twilight, Sarah   
  
and Duncan MacLeod. Please R/R.   
  
Chapter 3: A Move Toward Destiny  
  
Later that month...  
  
Duncan MacLeod marveled at the change that had come over his two girls.   
  
Choosing to adopt Twilight into their family had been the right decision. Her powers, though she kept them hidden, had grown. He did not   
  
know the full extent of them, but she had explained most of her basic   
  
powers.   
  
Control her environment so that it suited her needs.   
  
When evil approached, it gave her a cold chill.  
  
Talk to animals in English or Gaelic, yet understand what they said.  
  
Hear a person's thoughts and block any attempt to read her own.  
  
Levitate objects, which got very annoying.  
  
If she was sad, the weather seemed to reflect it.  
  
Cure minor injuries with a touch of her hand.   
  
The fact that she understood Gaelic was a mystery to Twilight. Sarah had   
  
pulled some prank and scared her. She cursed her out in flawless Gaelic,   
  
like it was her primary language. Duncan had not been to thrilled to   
  
hear that, but it did cause him to wonder what other hidden talents were   
  
buried in that mind of hers. Looking into the old legends concerning her   
  
fate had not been very successful. All he could find was a folk song   
  
that told the tale of Unicorn that saved a village from invaders. It was   
  
something to go on at least.  
  
"No way! You beat me again!" Sarah yelled from outside. "You are either   
  
a natural at this game or you're cheating."  
  
"What is all the fuss about down there," Duncan called out, walking up   
  
to the window.  
  
"Nothing Da; we are just playing a game," Sarah replied.  
  
"It's almost time to leave for the airport, girls. You had better be   
  
ready when I am."   
  
They were sitting on grass with a game board between them, each girl   
  
staring intently at the cards in their hands. Not even bothering to look   
  
up at her father, Sarah yelled, "We'll be ready." She placed one of her   
  
cards face down. Another pause and she added another next to the first   
  
card.  
  
"Done yet?" Twilight asked.  
  
"OK, its your move," Sarah said. "Wait. Look at the time. We forgot to   
  
get the supply kit ready."  
  
"You just don't want to lose again," smirked Twilight. Though new to the   
  
Duel Monsters game, she found it a challenge to play. Only one more turn   
  
and she could have brought her new sister to defeat yet again. She had   
  
the Dark Magician in her hand. "Come on, let's go. I can't wait to see   
  
this flying machine."  
  
Sarah laughed. Twilight had been amazed at the wonders of modern   
  
technology. She learned fast at everything, but the idea of a large   
  
chunk of metal that could carry people through the air was not one of   
  
them. Computers were another story. Da had had to buy Twilight her own   
  
because she spent so much time on it. Sarah did not mind sharing with   
  
the Unicorn. They had become best friends as well as sisters. Once they   
  
got to Japan and were settled, Da agreed to allow Twilight to attend   
  
school with her. Hopefully Domino City would not be another city devoid   
  
of fun.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Twilight stood frozen in place, staring out the window of the airport,   
  
her green eyes flashing with both fear and excitement at her first look   
  
at an airplane. "So this is a modern dragon," she thought. She was   
  
looking forward to this move. Somehow she felt as if she was being drawn   
  
to this far off city. Sarah had expressed her fears about Domino City   
  
being similar to home, but Twilight saw nothing boring. Everything was a   
  
challenge to learn. Duncan, or Da as he wished to be called, told them   
  
to pack their carryon with things that they could not do without. The   
  
flight was going to be long. She had brought some books to read along   
  
with her Duel Monsters deck. Sarah was going to share the CD player so   
  
she only had to bring her music. She just hoped that she had not   
  
forgotten something.  
  
A sudden chill came over her, making her gasp. There was danger nearby.   
  
She slowly turned around so she could take a look around without being   
  
obvious about it. Nothing. Slowly shifting her gaze back to the others,   
  
she caught a glimpse of shadow behind a pillar.  
  
"Well, girls," Duncan sighed. "It's time to say goodbye to Scotland. Our   
  
plane is about to board." He gathered the bags and ushered both girls   
  
toward the gate.  
  
Watching the trio board the plane, a tall man of muscular build pulled   
  
out his cell phone. He was dressed completely in black, right down to   
  
his hooded trench coat. "They just boarded the plane and they have a   
  
layover in Cairo." Frowning into the phone, he replied, "I understand   
  
perfectly, my master." He turned back toward the gate the family had   
  
gone through. It was not quite time to set the plan into motion. The   
  
girl needed to discover more of herself before she could be of any use.   
  
The man blended back into the shadows without anyone seeing him.  
  
Later....  
  
"Sarah, what are you reading?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Nothing Da," came the reply.  
  
Glancing down at the trashy romance novel, Sarah wondered how she was   
  
going to get her him to forget about it. He hated her reading sex   
  
stories, not like this book was really that bad anyway. How else was one   
  
supposed to learn.  
  
"We should be landing in Cairo soon," Duncan told her.  
  
Sarah let out a low sigh, she was spared this time. Twilight was asleep,   
  
no doubt exhausted from all that studying. Sometimes she wondered why her newfound sister always had her nose in a book. But, afterall, she had a lot of lost time to make up for. Twilight had a passion for science it seemed. Volcanoes were her favorite thing to read up on. Sarah envied her for being such a quick study. They did share a passion for music, both girls were musically inclined. Singing to the stereo was a daily routine. Sarah observed that her sister seemed to grow stronger when she focused on her music. It saddened Sarah though, to watch Twilight struggle with her lost memories. Her nightmares were proof that it must have taken something terrible to keep her memories buried. Sarah glanced over at Twilight again. Her sister was having another bad dream. Placing her hand gently over Twilight's, she gave it a reassuring squeeze. That did the trick as Twilight visibly relaxed in her sleep.  
  
Duncan had also noticed but before he could say anything he was   
  
interrupted. The flight attendant's voice came over the P.A. system,   
  
informing the passengers that the plane was about to land in Cairo   
  
International. With all the noise Twilight woke up from her nap. She   
  
quickly turned to look out the window, hoping to see some famous   
  
landmark before landing.  
  
"I know I've been here before," Twilight thought as she looked out the   
  
plane's window. Maybe this stop would give her a chance to remember   
  
something of her past. "Even if I can't remember anything at least we   
  
can all have some fun here." Then her stomach lurched as the plane began   
  
a steep descent. Her ears began to pop from the change in altitude.   
  
Deciding it was time to get worried about crashing, Twilight closed her   
  
eyes in silent prayer. Minutes became hours as she waited for the plane   
  
to finally land. With a shake the plane touched down and slowly came to   
  
a stop on the runway.  
  
"We've landed Hun," Duncan said with a grin. He nudged her a bit, trying   
  
to get her to relax.  
  
They gathered up their bags and unboard the plane. Duncan lead them   
  
towards the airline counter so they could find out exactly how long they   
  
had until they had to board the next plane. He motioned the girls to   
  
stay with the luggage while he spoke to the man at the desk. The clerk   
  
informed him that their scheduled flight and all others were being   
  
cancelled due to a sand storm heading toward the city. Once it passed   
  
they would be notified of the new flight schedule. Any hotel and   
  
transportation costs were being paid by the company. Walking back to the   
  
girls, Duncan saw them talking to a young Egyptian boy.  
  
"Well girls, it looks like we are stuck here for a day or so," he   
  
explained. Turning to the boy he said "Hello, I'm Duncan MacLeod, their   
  
father." This was followed by three blushing faces and the girls glaring   
  
at him.  
  
"My name is Namu," the boy said. He was looked to be around sixteen with   
  
long platinum blond hair and eyes the color of lavender. He was wearing   
  
a sleeveless, hooded white top along with loose fitting black pants. "I   
  
take it your gonna be stuck here till the so-called sand storm blows   
  
over. What hotel are you at? I can show you where it is." Namu smiled at   
  
the man.   
  
"That is very nice of you Namu. We would love to have some help. Here is   
  
where the airline is putting us up." Duncan missed the look the girls   
  
shot his way. They were amazed he accepted Namu's help without a full   
  
search and background check. It felt good to keep them guessing   
  
sometimes.  
  
"I know where this is. Just follow me, its only a quick walk down the   
  
street. They can deliver your bags there." Namu started off down the   
  
busy street, with the trio following behind. He gave them short   
  
descriptions of places they saw along the way to the hotel. The group   
  
was almost at the hotel when two men wearing long purple cloaks walked   
  
in front of them.  
  
"Just a minute folks; we know someone who would like to have a little   
  
chat with you," one of them said. It was more a command than a request.   
  
"Come along quietly and don't make a scene."  
  
.......  
  
Marik: FINALLY! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get around to   
  
adding my dashing self into the story.  
  
Twilight: WOOHOO!! *runs to Marik and gives him a sloppy wet kiss*  
  
Marik: O.O AHH! *whispers* I told you NOT in public!  
  
Yami: Please I just had dinner....  
  
Marik: Shut Up Pharaoh! Don't go ordering us about because you have a   
  
weak stomach.  
  
Yami: By the GODS, Do you ALWAYS have to have the last word?  
  
Marik: Always *smirk*  
  
Me: OK ENOUGH!! You two boys are going to drive me insane before I   
  
finish this story. Now be gone before I do something rash and drop a   
  
bomb on you guys.  
  
Yami and Marik: O.O  
  
Yami: You wouldn't dare..  
  
Marik: She would  
  
Me: -__-* Please R/R. I like to know what you all think. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend, Lover or Foe?

Yami: Uh... I thought this story was about me?  
  
Marik: You snooze you lose, Pharaoh!! HAHA!  
  
Yami: *Fumes* If one of you does not shut him up right now, I will not be responsible for my actions!!  
  
Me: Aw...it's ok, Yami. I still love you.  
  
Yami: *Blushes*  
  
Marik: I'm gonna be sick in a minute here...  
  
Yami: You're just jealous cause she chose me and she's the author of this story.  
  
Marik: Oh yeah? I bet you I can change her mind and choose me.  
  
Yami: You're on!! START GAME!!  
  
Me: O.O* TWILIGHT!!! Get over here and control these two for me or I'll never get this chapter done!!  
  
Twilight: *yells from other room* OH BOYS!! COME SEE WHAT I'VE GOT FOR YOU!!  
  
Marik & Yami: *look at each other* COMING!!!  
  
Ziyal: *from behind the latest Brian Jacques book* Weirdos....  
  
Me: Ok Zi, since your gonna join this conversation then you can do the disclaimer for this chapter.  
  
Ziyal: *blinks* wha?  
  
Me: Just read this.  
  
Ziyal Um…..OK….Rowenna does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! ENOUGH SAID!!  
  
.......  
  
Chapter 4: A Friend, Lover or Foe?  
  
Twilight was not impressed with the men in robes. Something jogged in her mind. She knew they meant her, and her alone, harm. Namu did not seem very concerned either. Tucking that thought away for now, she backed up a few steps to get behind Duncan. Sarah mimicked her motions and came up next to her.  
  
"Stay behind me girls," whispered Duncan. Turning his attention back to the men he called, "Whatever you have to talk to us about it can wait. We've had a long flight and..."  
  
"You don't get a choice, mister!" one of them interrupted. "You either come with us nice and quiet like or else we gonna have to do things the hard way." The man punched his fist into the palm of the other hand to demonstrate he meant business.  
  
Twilight, on the other hand, was thinking about just making them vanish. But with people passing them on the street, it would not be smart to use her powers that way. Besides, she was not convinced these men were working by themselves. The nagging feeling that another threat existed close by had not gone away.  
  
"On the other hand," she thought, "maybe a small light show would do the trick. What could I use to scare them the most? Wait a minute, I saw one with a deck of Duel Monsters. If I can bring one to life, they might freak out long enough for us to get away."  
  
Closing her eyes and focusing on an image, she projected the monster into the sky behind the cloaked men. Since this was a simple trick, there was no outward sign of her even using her power. Sarah though elbowed her in the ribs. Ignoring her, Twilight gasped and pointed toward the golden monster that resembled a griffin, approaching them from behind. Just as she hoped the two men, and everyone in the area, turned and screamed at the sight. Taking no chances, her father rushed them all down an alley.  
  
Namu was the last to follow as he stared in pure wonderment at the golden creature. "How can this be," he thought. "Only a handful of people know about the God Cards." He stole a glance at the beautiful redhead, wondering if she had caused the monster to appear. "Could the legend of the Unicorn be real then?" he wondered. "This is my chance to find out all I can about her powers. My plan depends on the legends being right. If she isn't the one, all my planning was useless."  
  
She had a slight smirk that lasted but an instant. Other than that she gave no outward sign that the illusion was in her control. Fear and panic was what she showed the others, but Namu thought she deserved an Oscar for the performance. "The legends were true then," he thought to himself. "Now all my plans can be set into motion. They believe me to be a boy named Namu when in fact, I'm her greatest threat, Marik Ishtar! Soon I will have all the power I desire and I'll keep her as my queen, willing or not. No one will dare oppose me, not even the mighty Pharaoh. I shall have the whole world under my control!!"  
  
"We should split up," Duncan suggested and turned to Namu. "You know this area better than us. I think they are after Twilight, so I'm trusting you to get her to safety."  
  
"All right. We can all meet back at your hotel once it's safe to return," Namu agreed. To himself he thought, "This is going to be such a breeze."  
  
Marik grabbed Twilight's wrist and pulled her toward the alley. She did not fight him, but did turn tearful eyes on her father. As they ducked into the alley she saw a motorcycle parked near the side of the building. A chill raced down her spine, causing her to stop. A new warning that there was someone or something else out to cause her harm. She stared at Namu, who was asking her why she had stopped. She knew it was wrong to invade a person's mind without asking but she had to know if her new friend was on the right side. Reaching out with her mind, she gently probed his mind. She found only a stone wall blocking her attempt.  
  
"It's rude to search a person's mind without their permission, you know," he said. "Don't look so shocked. Look, I'll explain once we're safe, but let's just do as your father wanted and get the hell away from here!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bike. Not bothering with the helmet, he swung one lean leg over the side and started the motor. He held out his hand to her. "Climb on behind me and put your arms around my waist. Whatever you do, just don't let go."  
  
Deciding not to argue with him, she did as asked without saying a word. They raced off down the alley to the next street. He turned the corner, got on the main road, and headed out of the city. The hotel was on the outer part of town, so it took no time at all till they were making their way deep into the desert.  
  
They had been traveling for about fifteen minutes when Marik finally stopped his bike. The ride had been excruciating for him. All he could think about was the feel of Twilight's soft body pressed up against his back. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section, which caused her ample breasts to press into his back. He could feel himself growing hard with desire, the bulge pressing against his already tight pants.  
  
"Thank Ra my pants are black," he thought. Twilight had hopped down off his bike and had begun to pace in front of him. "It would have made such a great distraction though. She looks hell-bent on getting answers now. Maybe I'll just drop another bomb shell on her and see how angry she can get." He calmly adjusted the pressure in his pants to allow himself relief.   
  
"How did you make that card come to life?" Marik asked her. "And before you ask me anything I know you created it cause I saw you do it. What I can't figure out is how you did it." This made her even more flustered.  
  
"And I would like to know how you could tell I was trying to read your thoughts. Not to mention how you managed to block me," demanded Twilight. Green eyes flashed with annoyance, anger and something else. She was determined not to let him see how much his presence affected her. The ride over here had sheer torture. How could she desire a person she hardly knew? Pushing those thoughts aside she waited for him to answer her questions.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
She wondered how he would take the truth. Since she was the only Unicorn on the planet, that she knew of. He might just think she was insane and leave her out here, in the middle of the desert. She could also just use her power to get as far away from him as she could. That way, at least, she could get her emotions under control. Looking at him, with his bronze bare arms folded over his chest, that was exactly what she wanted to do. He was too damn good looking for his own good. And those eyes! His eyes made her want to try a few wicked ideas she had read in one of Sarah's romance books. This kind of thinking was getting her nowhere.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you," she said. "But you have to promise me you'll not laugh or tell me I'm crazy. I'm a Unicorn." She studied his face for any sign that he thought her mentally ill. He only watched her with those mezmorizing eyes of his. "You believe me then?" she asked.   
  
"Yes I do," said Marik. "I've been taught to believe in some legends. But why did you try and read my mind?"  
  
Twilight felt the heat of a blush rising to her cheeks. What was she to say to him now? "Your turn to explain." That was good enough, not to mention the only thing she could get out of her mouth.  
  
"There is something I just have to do first," he said while taking a few steps closer to her, pure male strength radiating from him. He suddenly snaked an arm out and pulled her into an embrace. Not giving her anytime to thing his lips covered hers. Her head swam with all the emotions flooding her brain. She slowly wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He tightened his hold with a growl and deepened the kiss. His tonge skimmed her lips and she opened her mouth a bit wider.  
  
There was a sudden gust of wind that wrapped her long red hair around Marik's head. That was when she heard the voice. "Tha mi cumail suil ort," a low husky voice sounded on the wind. `I am watching you'. Twilight pulled away and looked around.  
  
"Did you say that?" she demanded.  
  
Marik saw how frightened she had become. One minute he had her right where he wanted her and the next, gone. What could have spooked her so much? "What do you mean? All I hear is the wind. THE WIND!! The sandstorm is coming, look!"   
  
He pointed back towards the city. There was an eerie brown cloud slowly engulfing the city. They were trapped out here. The storm was heading toward them from town, the same direction from which they came. Marik knew of only one place they could take shelter in. He reasoned they had just enough time to make it there before the storm caught up to them. He had only one problem, Twilight. She still looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"I want to know who said that. The voice I heard spoke in Scottish Gaelic. I don't think you speak that do you?" She was rambling now. Nothing seemed quite right now. She had a sick feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.  
  
*****  
  
Yami: Ha! I'm your concience Twilight!   
  
Marik: Had to ruin my fun again, Rowenna, didn't you?  
  
Me: Sorry dear! ^_^  
  
Yami: I love it! GOTCHA !  
  
Twilight: Ah……..Row…….please?????  
  
Yami: *falls on floor in fit of laughter*  
  
Marik: *pulls out Millennium Rod and activates the dagger within it*  
  
Me: O.O  
  
Twilight: See what you did now. Ziyal…come help me calm them down.  
  
Ziyal: NO WAY! Your on your own.  
  
Me: Please R/R folks. I have to finish the next chapter before these two kill themselves first. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Trouble With Storms

Yami: Well we were not growing any younger waiting for this.  
  
Marik: No comment.  
  
Me: Would one of you just please do the disclaimer so we can get on with it.  
  
Marik: *pulls out rod to control Ziyal* RA! How I love this Rod! I say she does the disclaimer.  
  
Ziyal: Rowenna does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! She DOES own Twilight and her other original characters! Deal with it OK!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Trouble With Storms  
  
Marik knew he had to do something before they were stranded here. Taking two swift strides over to Twilight, he swung the shaking girl up into his arms. She let out a small yelp but otherwise put her arms up around his neck to hold on. Crossing over to his bike, Marik got on and placed her in front of him. He gunned the bike's engine and took off heading to the East. After a short ten-minute ride they arrived at a small mound. There were steps leading down under the sand and Marik headed toward the steps.   
  
Twilight lifted her head just enough to see what was happening. "Where are we?" she asked, still shaking with fear from her encounter. Namu was carrying her down the steps to the blackness below. Why was he taking her underground? Was he the source of the mysterious voice she had heard earlier? Was this place some kind of ancient Egyptian tomb? Her head was pounding from all the questions running through her mind. "Namu, please, tell me what's going on!" There was a definite note of panic in her voice now.  
  
"Twilight," Marik said, "tell me what you're so afraid of. Remember why you're stuck in this country? Remember the sandstorm?" He set her down but did not let go of her. Instead, he wrapped her in his embrace. "Your safe now. This place will keep us safe till the storm passes." She brought out his protective side, so he did not want to tell her that it was in fact a tomb they were taking shelter in.  
  
"I completely forgot about the sandstorm," Twilight said. "I'm not to fond of skeletons and spiders either. I'm praying that it's clean and not occupied anymore." He still would not let her go. All she wanted was to give in and let him do what he wished with her, but that nagging sense of him not being the right guy for her would not go away. And what did she really know about him? Still, that kiss earlier had left her stomach doing summersaults. Just thinking about it made her shiver. His hand came up under her chin and gently moved her head up so she was looking into his eyes. There it was, plain as day, the same emotions she was feeling were in his eyes.   
  
Twilight knew he was going to kiss her again. The way her stared at her lips as if asking permission. "Maybe just for a few more minutes," she thought. "I deserve a bit of joy after the hell I've been through today. I'll just stop him before we go to far."  
  
Marik could not think about anything other than making her his, right here and now, damn the consequences. He wondered what it would take to persuade her to go that far. As his lips inched closer to hers he thought, "Remember what your goal is Ishtar. She is a tool to get to the Pharaoh's power and key to controlling the Egyptian God cards."   
  
He took her mouth with his, kissing her slowly with rising passion. The pulse in her throat beat erratically and pleasure settled between her thighs. She whimpered as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Without violation her hands slid up his back, teasing his skin with her nails. They wandered up to curl around his neck and tangle in his long blond hair. He tightened his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss further still. Ravenous desire pulsed in the air around them like a living thing, hot and wild and all consuming. It was both heaven and hell and it was wrong. The storm of emotions warring within her came to a sudden conclusion as she heard a far off cry of despair.  
  
In the city of Domino  
  
Young Yugi Mouto was fast asleep in his bed, covers drawn up tightly to his chin. His dreams were peaceful as he had a slight grin on his face. Beside his bed, on the nightstand, lay his Millennium puzzle on its sturdy brown cord. Shaped like a golden pyramid, it had a unique marking on it. A variation of the symbol signifying the Egyptian Sun God, Ra. As Yugi shifted in his sleep the puzzle began to glow, softly at first, then brighter and brighter. Yugi's peaceful dreams soon vanished as the spirit within the puzzle took control of his mind. He did not wake, but dreamed of a beautiful red haired woman. Her soft green eyes smiling at him, full of love.  
  
The vision had entered his dream and mind somehow. The spirit knew there was no danger to his new host body, the boy whose mind and body he now shared. But he had been summoned now. She was now holding out her arms to him, but another form obscured her from his view. The shadow was a man, cloaked in darkness, coming up and embracing her. This confused the spirit for the woman began to struggle against the shadowy man. She was in trouble now, trying in vain to fight off the dark man.  
  
"Let her go now or suffer the consequences of your foolish actions," the spirit called out. The dark man turned and looked at him but the spirit could still not see his face. "You only get one chance to accept," he said. "You're in my mind and I did not invite you here. Leave the girl and get out or I'll make you wish you had not trespassed here." This situation seemed very familiar. Was this girl apart of his missing past? He had many questions that needed answers but first there was the man to deal with.   
  
There was no further warnings needed it seemed, for the man turned his full attention to the spirit. He turned and faced him, a challenge evident in his stance. His hand suddenly went behind his back, grabbing a fistful of the girl's long red hair. Falling to her knees, she cried out in pain. The dark man laughed, sending a chill down the spirit's spine. This man was evil.   
  
"You can't order me around," the man yelled. "She was left unguarded for many years, but I finally found her. Foolish priest thought he could hide her from me. Now all the power shall be mine to control. I'll start by taking her to my bed. Would you care to watch?" Just as he spoke those last words they began to fade back into the surrounding mist.  
  
"Help me please," came the girl's voice. It was no louder than a whisper.  
  
"I promise, I'll find you," the spirit yelled into the mist. He suddenly felt his host's presence, as the boy tried to wake from the nightmare. He allowed Yugi to take back control, wanting only to go to his soul room and think. The spirit had many questions and not enough answers.  
  
Yugi came awake with a start, the vivid dream still fresh in his mind. A flash of lightning flashed through his window, followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. "Where did this storm come from?" he thought. "The news said cold and clear all week long with no storms in site." He got up and shut the blinds. It was pouring rain outside with lightning flashing in the distance.   
  
Yugi quickly got back into bed and pulled up the covers around him. He sensed the spirit within his puzzle was upset, no doubt about the nightmare they had just shared. After the entire dream had been about him. There was still so much he did not know about him; it was only two weeks ago that he had learned about the spirit's presence.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yugi asked through their mind link. "That was a very vivid dream."  
  
"I'm fine Yugi," the spirit replied. "Just go back to sleep. You have to go with your grandpa to meet his friend at the airport in the morning." It was obvious to Yugi that there was nothing more to be said on this subject. He sighed and burrowed under the covers once more, the storm outside beginning to die down. He was fast asleep within minutes with only dreams of flying airplanes and cute girls.  
  
Back in the Tomb  
  
Marik's desire was instantly put out by that loud cry. He looked down at Twilight and was grateful he still held onto her. She had gone white as a sheet, ready to faint any moment. A strange emotion came bubbling up in him. He had to keep her safe; whatever it took he had to do it. As he wondered what to say to calm her down a large spider decided to come see who was invading his home. It dangled from its web, slowly lowering itself downward. Marik tried to move her away so she did not see it but it was too late. The spider dropped down right in front of her view. She jerked free of his grasp and stumbled backward toward the darker half of the room. He tried to pull her back toward him but she had stumbled onto the ground. A scream echoed throughout the tomb, over and over.  
  
He quickly grabbed the light and rushed forward. Twilight lie on the ground, shaking and pale. She was staring wide-eyed at a pile of bones lying next to a human skull. This was her other fear, skeletons. Marik knelt down beside her and gathered her into his arms. She would not look at him and her eyes were shinny with unshed tears. There was another gust of wind that rushed through the tomb; the storm outside was gathering strength. She looked at him and then back at the skull, growing even paler.   
  
Twilight's world grew dark as fear took control of her body. She was cold. This place held some kind of evil but she was to scared to focus on the presence. Then there was nothing but the blackness of oblivion as she fainted in Namu's arms.  
  
******  
  
Marik: *claps hands* except for the part of me being. …nice.  
  
Twilight: But you can be nice when you put your mind to it.  
  
Yami: *coughs* BULLSHIT!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Me: Anyways….sorry it took so long for this chapter. Work is a pain in the butt lately. I'm breaking in a new boss -_-* I'll try and write next chapter over the weekend depending on my cleaning schedule. *smirk*  
  
Marik: I volunteer to write it for you. I've got many improvements on the love scenes.  
  
Me: Yeah I just bet you do! Forget it!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Is This Goodbye?

Me: I just want to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who reviewed this story. I'm truly touched!! I was beginning to doubt my ability to write, but all the reviews have given me the courage to write more. Please I love comments and reading other's stories so drop me a line.  
  
Yami: Yeah she was driving us nuts waiting for the reviews too.  
  
Marik: Oh you know they all just loved reading all about me. I mean who would want to read about YOU anyway.  
  
Yami: *coughs* Umm… the story IS about ME, the Pharaoh you know.  
  
Twilight: I thought it was about me. I'm the O/C after all. I hope this is not going to take long cause I have my evening planned out.  
  
Marik: Do tell us…  
  
Twilight: *wink* Oh you'll see sweetie. It involves whip cream and cherries.  
  
Marik: O.O  
  
Yami: -_-* Not again. Rowenna please start the chapter now. I'll even do your disclaimer for you. Rowenna does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will so don't bother demanding money from her. You'll have to deal with ME if you do.  
  
Me: Ok thank you very much Yami. Now on with the story…  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Twilight was trapped in a hazy fog, not wanting to wake up and face reality. It was no use though; her fear had even invaded this place of safety. She could see skeletons surrounding her on all sides. It was a silly fear really. Where it came from was still apart of her past she could not recall. Which was worse, the nightmare of her mind or the real world? She could hear Namu calling her name, trying to wake her up. His voice held a note of panic. At least awake there was someone else to help her fight her fears.  
  
Marik was worried. Twilight would not wake up no matter--how much he shouted her name. While she was out cold, he had cleared the room of all the bones, saying a prayer to the gods for disturbing the resting place. He looked around and sighed, memories of this place haunting him as well. He had spent nearly all his life down here in this tomb. His hatred and resentment for the Pharaoh grew with every memory that entered his mind. It did not matter though; soon he would have all the power of the ancient one. Looking down at Twilight, he began to form a new plan that would have her helping him when the time came. She would do his bidding without the aid of his Millennium Rod. This thought stirred his loins with renewed lust. By the Gods, she was a beauty, tempting him beyond reason. But he wanted her awake for the pleasure he had in mind.  
  
"Wake up, Twilight," he prodded her. "There is nothing to be afraid of now. Come on, wake up."  
  
She stirred, opening her emerald eyes at last. A soft blue glow seemed to illuminate her eyes and he wondered if that was a sign of her strong powers. He watched her eyes fill with tears as she took in her surroundings. She was still very pale, her skin like fine porcelain next to his darker complexion. Marik knew the past few hours were flashing through her mind. Once again the need to protect her banished any thoughts of causing her harm or pain. "By Ra! What is wrong with him?" he wondered.  
  
"Are they gone?" Twilight asked, glancing around to make sure the room was devoid of any spiders and bones.  
  
"Yep," Marik said, smiling down at her. "I got rid of every single one. Why are you so spooked of bones anyway? I can understand the spider one because I don't like them either." She was silent for so long he thought she would never answer him. "Come on, I promise not to laugh."  
  
"It's not that," she said. "I just can't remember what made me afraid of them. They just feel like they are larger than life and are closing in around me." She shuddered at the thought, glad that he did not ask anything more. "Please Namu, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's over and I need to move on and forget it."  
  
"Alright I won't ask anymore about it," Marik said. "Let's just change the subject. The storm seems to have died down so we'll be able to leave soon." As soon as he said those words he wished he had not. Now he'd have to take her back to her family, but he took comfort in knowing that she was part of the plan now. At first he had not been sure she was whom he had been searching for. Now that she sat there staring at him, her powers evident in her luminous eyes, he could finally set all his plans into motion.  
  
"What is he thinking right now," Twilight wondered. "Should I risk trying to search his mind again? Or maybe I'll just surprise him again and kiss him." Deciding the latter was less risky at the moment she pulled his head down and kissed him.  
  
Marik was taken by surprise all right. He did not expect this move from her, but quickly gave in and took control of the kiss. "Just this one last kiss," he thought. "She has to go back to her family soon. Let this be my farewell gift to her." He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened for him. She tasted like honey and he drank in every once of her, not wanting this moment to end. She was the first girl he'd had this kind of reaction too after all. He disliked losing control of his emotions but oh how he loved the sensations kissing caused below his belt. Not wanting this to end yet knowing it must, Marik broke the kiss first. Twilight opened her eyes and he read the question within those eyes.   
  
"We should really get you back to town now," he said while longing for the opposite. "Your family is bound to be worried about you and besides we don't want a repeat of what happened when we got here." That horse cry of a man had not been his imagination, not the way she had gone pale at its sound. The question was who or what had made it, and why?  
  
Twilight was asking herself the very same questions. That voice had not just been her imagination. Namu had heard it too. She glanced around the room as she got to her feet. "I wonder if the answer is written on the walls," she thought. Odd as it was, the pictures made words and she understood some of them. She rubbed her eyes, thinking maybe it was an aftereffect of passing out. Nothing changed when she looked again, one set of words standing out among the others. She walked over to the wall and gasped at what she had just found. There written on the wall was a saying in Gaelic, So mise dachaidh rithisd**. Why would Gaelic be written here in an Egyptian tomb? She mentally reminded herself to ask her father about it. He might know since he was the history expert in the family. But there was that feeling that she had been here before. It would just not go away. Getting out of here was defiantly a good idea.   
  
Marik took her hand in his and guided her back up the stairs to the tomb's entrance. Sand had blown down the steps and made it difficult to climb. Once outside they saw the extent of the storm's damage. The landscape looked completely different from when they had arrived.  
  
"Don't think I won't find the way back," he said. "This happens every time a storm like this comes along. It's just a normal part of nature here in the desert." He glanced over at her to assure himself she understood what he just said. She had one of those "you think I don't know that" looks on her face. He just shook his head and smiled as he walked over and picked his bike up. There was sand everywhere and he just hopped it was not clogging up his engine. The key was still in the ignition so he held his breath and started it. The bike's motor roared to life and Marik sighed with relief. Now if only they could get back to town without anymore surprises. Less than twenty minutes later they were walking back into the hotel, Twilight's hand held tight in Marik's grasp.   
  
Duncan visibly relaxed when he saw his daughter enter the lobby unharmed. "Thank God you're alright," he said, hugging her close. He had to know she was not hurt so he pulled her at arms length to look her over. He proceeded to check for any injuries and she tolerated his actions. When he at last was satisfied that she was not physically hurt he crushed her back into his embrace once more.  
  
Sarah walked up and embraced her sister, happy to have her back. She turned to Namu and gave him one of her bright smiles.   
  
"How can we ever thank you enough for all this," she asked. Before he could reply she rushed forward and kissed him full on the mouth. His eyes widened and his arms came up around her to balance them both. She thought he might not respond but it did not take long for him to kiss her back, which sent a shiver down her spine. He tasted like pure sin. Through the fog of desire she heard two different coughs from behind her. Blushing she pulled back and smiled innocently up at Namu, who had a dazed look on his face.  
  
Sarah had to laugh at Twilight's expression, which earned her a light punch on the arm. Her sister liked this guy a lot it seemed. And by the smug look Namu tried to hide he was pleased that Twilight was acting possessive. Now Sarah wanted to know just what had happened in the hours they had been gone. Could it be that her sister had finally found someone? Sarah had always been like this, too curious for her own good. She had lost count of the times this flaw has gotten her into trouble, so she decided to wait till they were alone to ask.  
  
As Namu was explaining what had happened to them a clerk from the hotel came up with news on their delayed flight. "Your airline called and said your flight to Japan is scheduled to leave in three hours. They ask that you arrive an hour and a half before then." Duncan thanked the clerk and ushered them all upstairs to their room while listening to Namu continue his story.  
  
Twilight was sad to say goodbye to her new friend, odd, as it seemed they felt linked in some strange way. Only thing that did not make sense was that strange voice that both of them had heard. At the moment Sarah was saying her goodbyes, while she was left feeling an odd pang of jealousy. Burying the feeling as Namu approached her, she put on her best smile. Alone for the moment, she wondered what to say.  
  
"You know this is not really goodbye," Marik said, reading her eyes. He took on of her hands in his and gave it a little squeeze. "There is the internet and telephones so I promise to keep in touch with you. I don't think I could forget what we've shared even if I tried." He drew her close and gently covered her lips with his, feeling her shiver with pleasure. He had her right where he wanted her. She trusted and desired him, leaving her an easy mind slave should he wish it. Now she would go back with her family but when the time came for her part in his plan she would do his bidding or be forced to do it. Once the Pharaoh's power was his she would be his queen and he could fulfill his ever desire concerning the redhead. The kiss ended all too soon and Twilight rested her forehead on his.  
  
"I'm not sure what sort of feeling is between us," Twilight sighed. "Whatever it is though I like it. I just wish we could stay here longer. Something in me knows I've been here before, even though I've never left Scotland till now."  
  
"Maybe you have been here in a past life," he hinted. She did not need to know the full truth yet, but the right kind of hint would not hurt his cause. "Who knows, you and I could have been soul mates in a past life."  
  
She pulled back a bit to look into his eyes. "Maybe your right," she said. "Now that I think about it that would make sense, but what about that strange voice we both heard. Where did it come from and who was it?" She frowned as all her unanswered questions came back to her. Namu cupped her chin with his hand and those questions scattered once again.   
  
"What a perfect excuse for us to keep in contact then," he said. "Now you and I have to keep in touch. I'll help you find those answers. I don't want to lose you now that I found you." Marik gave her a soft smile. "She's falling for it," he thought to himself. "I've got her eating out of my hand. Everything is falling into place now and nothing or no one can stop me from my destiny. While she stays in Domino City I'll build up my mind slaves and gather the cards I need to master the game of Duel Monsters."  
  
"Here, Twilight, take these to remember me by," he said. He handed her a deck of Duel Monster cards. "You can't lose if you add any of these to your deck. Don't look so surprised. You made that illusion of that dragon seem real and I know it was one of the monsters from the game. I'm a pretty good duelist too so this is just another reason to keep in contact."  
  
She laughed at this, the soft sound sending a jolt of desire through Marik. "Your very observant you know," she said as she sobered. Her father came back into the room just then, cutting short any idea he had about acting on his desire.  
  
"Well you two its time to leave," Duncan said. "Thank you again for everything Namu. You will always have a place to stay if you're ever in Domino."  
  
"Thanks a lot sir," Marik said. "Have a safe trip and don't forget to email me Twilight when you get there. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Namu," they both replied as they walked out of the hotel and into the waiting cab.  
  
"Yes, bye for now," Marik thought as he waved until the cab was out of site.  
  
** So mise dachaidh rithisd = Here I'm home again --Scottish Gaelic  
  
************  
  
Me: FINALLY!! There you go, the next chapter. I hope you liked it.  
  
Marik: If they didn't I'll just make more mind slaves out of them.  
  
Yami: Does he really have to be here?  
  
Me: Sorry Yami but he adds the humor to our conversations.  
  
Marik: Yeah even if a certain girl *glares at Ziyal* hates my being here.  
  
Ziyal: *rolls eyes* Whatever…..Rod boy.  
  
Marik: SHUT UP!! NEVER call me that again!  
  
Yami: *laughing* Rod boy!?! Oh, that is priceless!  
  
Marik: See what you've done? I think I need a new mind slave right now. *runs after Ziyal* I'll show you what my rod can do!  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Twilight: O.O  
  
Me: O.O Ah, he means his millennium rod you sick minded people. See you next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Arrival

All: glare BOUT DAMN TIME!!  
  
Rowenna: backs away Whoa!! Sorry!!  
  
Marik: You took your own sweet time to finish this chapter!!  
  
Yami: I was supposed to be introduced a MONTH AGO!  
  
Twilight: filing nails HAHA! I'm not that surprised. She does have a life, you know.  
  
Yami & Marik: OO  
  
Rowenna: Sorry but she is right. The holidays in retail are murder.... Especially when happen to be a member of management! Not to mention a severe case of writers block.  
  
Ziyal: Yeah SOME OF US pointing to herself and Rowenna have to work for a living. settles back into couch with book  
  
Marik: rolls eyes Yeah right....you just sit and do nothing. Make yourself useful and do the disclaimer bit.  
  
Ziyal: without looking up from page, holds up piece of posterboard "Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to whoever invented it. The rest belongs to Rowenna. Now go read and review already so they'll quit their whining."  
  
Yami: Ok Marik, tell me how you did that? Did you cheat and use your rod to control her?  
  
Marik: bored look It's my secret...now let us start this thing please. I'm not getting any younger.  
  
Chapter 7: The Arrival  
  
Both girls were bored out of their minds. The flight to Japan was not supposed to be a long one, but with only Duel Monsters to play, the time was dragging. Sarah and Twilight were both distracted from their game though. Each girl was thinking of their new Egyptian friend and what the future may hold for them. They waited so long between turns at one point that Duncan wondered what was wrong. Being the wise father that he was, he knew both girls were at odds over Namu. It was their first rivalry over a boy and he prayed they would work it out without fighting.  
  
Duncan was looking forward to his new job. It was in a state of the art facility and he was being given everything he needed to get his girls settled. His good friend Solomon Mouto had made all the arrangements in advance. Duncan had met him while working on an archaeological dig in Greece one year. Through the years, they kept in touch through emails and phone calls. It had been three years since they last worked together on a project and he looked forward to living in the same city as his friend. Solomon lived close to the museum with his grandson Yugi, whose parents had passed away years ago. Duncan knew that Yugi was sixteen and was attending the same high school that his daughters would be enrolling at. He only hoped the teens all got along with one another. He had no idea how long this assignment would last.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Duncan guessed they had about another twenty minutes or so till the plane landed in Domino City. Twilight put her hand on his arm to get his attention. As his eyes met hers, he saw the look of hesitation and something else, fear maybe.  
  
"Is something wrong, dear?" he asked. When she averted her gaze from his, he knew it was something about her past that was troubling her. This was Twilight's way of avoiding the issue. She would do anything to change the subject so she did not have to discuss it. Just one of her many character flaws.  
  
"Forget it," she said. "I forgot what it was anyway." She took his wrist and turned it so she could check the time on his watch.  
  
"Just tell me, Twilight. Whatever it is, I'll listen." She looked up and now the fear he thought he saw there before was clearly visible. You could always see her emotions in her eyes.  
  
"I saw something odd in the tomb Namu and I took shelter in," Twilight said. "I also heard strange things down there."  
  
"What did you see?" Duncan asked.  
  
"There was something written in that tomb that I could read and understand," she said. "It was a phase written in Gaelic. How is that possible? Were there any Celts in Ancient Egypt?" She had more questions but Duncan held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"First things first," he said. "What was it that you read?"  
  
"So mise dachaidh rithisd," Twilight said, wanting answers to all her questions.  
  
Duncan thought for a moment. "'Here I'm home again'. What in heaven's name was that doing on the walls of an Egyptian tomb?" He turned to glance out the plane's window, letting out a slow breath.  
  
"And this voice you say you heard," Duncan asked. "Tell me more about that. What kind of voice was it? Describe it and what did it say." He was still not looking at her, giving her more confidence to speak out on her encounter.  
  
"It was a man's voice and he sounded as if he was in pain," Twilight said, thinking back to when she had heard the man's voice. It was when Namu kissed her. Now that she thought about it the voice sounded as though it was watching their actions and was distressed by them. Her past was such a mystery to her and she had a strange feeling this was a missing piece of the puzzle. She had recognized some of the Egyptian phrases in the tomb too, yet she had never studied the language. Maybe she had visited the country, but it was so long ago. Was she really that old? She looked back at her father and smiled. He wanted to help her with this burden. She should tell him everything that happened, minus the making out part. That tale she would tell no one, not even Sarah.  
  
"Da," she whispered. "I think whoever or whatever it was I heard was watching us. It gives me the creeps just talking about it." She shivered and brought her hands up to hug herself. Thinking about it only made her feel as though she was doing something wrong.  
  
Duncan watched her closely as she told her story. He knew she was leaving something out of her story, something important. By the look on her face there was more that went on with Namu than she wanted to tell. He knew he should not get nosey and push her for information but he had a right to know. If it was something improper that happened, he wanted to know, regardless of the fact she was old enough. As he was about to pry into her story, the stewardess came over and informed them that they were about to land in Domino City.  
  
Sarah, who had been listening to the whole conversation, frowned as she fastened her seat belt. If Twilight regained her past memories, she might not want to stay her sister. Now that she had a sister, Sarah did not want to give her up. Sure, it was selfish of her to think such a thing, but it was even harder to face the rest of her life with nobody to share secrets with. She had never trusted anyone like she trusted in Twilight, not even her own father.  
  
"Oh I have to stop thinking these stupid thoughts," she thought. "I can't change what she is or whatever happened in her past. The only thing is to stand by her and hope it all works out in the end. Maybe these dreams and the voices will pass."  
  
Inside the airport  
  
Yugi Mouto could not sit still if his life depended on it. Looking at his watch, he realized that it had only been two minutes since the last time he looked at it. The plane was late and he wanted to get home in time to meet up with Joey and Tristan. His friends were really eager to come for a visit after he told them about Mr. MacLeod having two daughters their own age. He hoped Sarah and Twilight were nice and easy to get along with. His Grandpa said he had talked to one of them once or twice on the phone and that they sounded like nice girls.  
  
Yugi fingered the puzzle around his neck, wondering what the Spirit thought of all this. After the dream they had shared last night, Yugi had not heard anything from the puzzle's spirit. Glancing over at his Grandpa, who had fallen asleep in his chair, Yugi opened the mind link he shared with his other self. He closed his eyes and was soon face to face with the Spirit, who was a slightly taller, older version of himself. There were a few other differences that stood out as well. The Spirit's eyes were more slanted and harsh, like a seasoned warrior, while Yugi's were round and soft, full of innocence. Yugi could also noticed the way the spirit held himself, confident and ready to take on any challenge. By his stance, the Spirit was also ready for Yugi's visit. One hand was in his pants pocket and his head was cocked to the side slightly.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Yugi," he said, a small smile playing across his face. "Why are you so worked up?"  
  
Yugi just gaped at him. "You saw that picture of them. They are drop dead gorgeous! I just hope that they are not snobs."  
  
Thinking about that picture jarred the Spirit's memory of their dream. "Yugi," he said. "One of those girls was in our dream last night. The one with the red hair."  
  
"Do you think we saw her in the dream because I was thinking about them before I went to bed?" Yugi asked.  
  
The Spirit just shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "That would make sense if it is true." He did not want to voice the idea that seeing her picture made them dream of her. Something deep down told him there was more to that dream. Only time would solve this puzzle for him.  
  
The loud speaker announcing the plane's arrival startled both of them out of their thoughts. Yugi got up and stretched before following his Grandpa to the gate. He secretly wished his other would take his place. Making excuses to explain his nervous feelings, he saw that people were starting to exit the plane. Next he saw a tall, middle-aged man with dark hair wave in their direction. "This must be Mr. MacLeod," Yugi thought to himself. His Grandpa gave a shout and walked toward the man, arm outstretched for a firm handshake. The two men were laughing and exchanging comments on age, Yugi felt out of place. Looking up he saw two girls with the same look of boredom that he must have been wearing. One of the two, a girl with striking blond hair and blue eyes, noticed him and smiled in greeting.  
  
"Hi," she said. "You must be Yugi Mouto. I'm Sarah MacLeod and this is my sister, Twilight." Sarah extended her arm in greeting while motioning to the other girl, Twilight.  
  
Yugi took Sarah's hand and shook it, smiling. They were going to be nice to him; his worrying was all for nothing. As Twilight extended her hand, he felt the Spirit stir, urging him to take her hand and bring it to his lips for a chaste kiss. It took a lot of willpower not to follow that suggestion. Taking her hand in his he gently shook it, noticing the girl's eyes seemed to look into his soul. The spirit tried to take control again, wanting, no needing, to meet the girl from his dream. Yugi could sense his pain, and wondered about it. Smiling brightly, he continued to struggle against his puzzle's Spirit.  
  
"Welcome to Domino City," Yugi said, winning the battle for control. They both thanked him in unison, but Twilight frowned a bit and searched his face with her gaze, looking for something.  
  
"Yugi," the Spirit's voice echoed in his mind. "She knows."  
  
Marik: As your new God and Pharaoh, I demand you continue this story NOW!  
  
Yami: glares and mutters Egyptian curses  
  
Ziyal: with nose still buried in The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt, makes "blah blah" motion with hand  
  
Marik: HOW DARE YOU MOCK YOUR FUTURE GOD!  
  
Ziyal: As much as I love ancient Egypt, you were not and are not an Egyptian god. Flips to index Mafdet, Mahes, Malquata.... No Marik, Malik OR Malrik in here...sorry. Returns to page she was on now go bug Bakura.... I'm busy.  
  
Marik: sputters then holds up God Card GO LOOK UP RA. THEN we see who is the God!  
  
Ziyal: YOU are not Ra....now GO AWAY, I'M TRYING TO READ. Turns page  
  
Marik: turns a pleading look on Rowenna Will you please help me out here before I banish her mind to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Rowenna: trying to contain laughter No way....you're on your own here.  
  
Marik: Oh is that how it's going to be? Wait, if I'm on my own....evil grin  
  
Ziyal: putting on headphones and cranking up Llewellyn That duct tape in the kitchen is looking really tempting about now.... 


End file.
